A New Beginning
by Babyboo1318
Summary: It was over. Voldemort was dead. In the aftermath everyone needs to learn to cope, move on, and live their lives in the light again. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

_It was over._

Those three words kept playing over and over in his head as Harry stood in the middle of the Great Hall. The rubble around them. The dust settling, thick in the air. Blood and bodies, both alive and dead scattered the castle and grounds.

 _It was over._

Harry blinked as he looked around him. The Weasley's were all huddled together, crying and hugging. Fred in the center as they breathed sighs of relief to find he had survived.

 _It was over._

Aurors had descended and taken away the surviving Death Eaters. Had removed Voldemort's body. All that were left were the survivors for the light. And their dead.

 _It was over._

Voldemort had finally fallen. There had been a lull in noise as everyone around had taken in the sight. Voldemort as dead. Harry had defeated him. They had won.

 _It was over._

Harry was swarmed by people cheering. Hugs and kisses all around him but he was numb to it all. What felt like hours condensed into minutes everyone had moved away to give him space. Ron and Hermione lingered but were soon swept into the Weasley celebration when Fred had woken.

 _It was over._

Not all had survived. Remus. Tonks. Colin. Others Harry didn't know. Students that were much too young to be fighting. Children had lost their parents. Parents had lost their children. Friends, family, lovers.

 _It was over._

Harry's eyes blurred as the tears came. He was numb from the pain. He had watched his lover die in his arms just hours before. His body most likely still in the shrieking shack. Harry knew he needed to go get him but his feet wouldn't move. His heart hurt too much.

 _It was over._

Harry blinked as the blond haired enemy-turned-friend walked up to him from nowhere. He had lost track of Draco after the teen had refused to join his parents at Voldemort's side in the courtyard earlier that morning. He was glad to find the blond had survived.

 _It was over._

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, gently. Harry felt his breath race across his cheek as Draco leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "He's alive."

 _It was over._

Harry jerked back, wide eyed, and stared. Draco took his arm and tugged, beckoning Harry to follow. His feet finally able to move as they slowly made their way through rubble, blood, and bodies.

 _It was over._

Harry didn't see anything as he allowed Draco to take him up the grand staircase, up more unmoving stairs to the fourth floor. Down the corridor to the open door of the Infirmary. They stopped just inside.

 _It was over._

Every bed was occupied by the injured. Madam Pomfrey fluttered between beds. Cho Chang assisted the Medi-Witch. Draco tugged on his sleeve and Harry found himself moving slowly through the room towards the back where private rooms stood.

 _It was over._

Madam Pomfrey stopped them and looked at Harry with a sad smile. "He's weak but going to survive. The anti-venom did it's job. Draco brought him to me hours ago and I healed him the best I could, but there will always be scars."

 _It was over._

Harry nodded before continuing to follow Draco to the final private room. The door was closed and his breath hitched as his brain finally caught up with him.

 _It was over._

Severus was _alive_. Harry held his breath as Draco pushed the door open and stepped to the side. The room was stark white in contrast to the man laying in the bed. His black hair a halo across the pillow.

 _It was over._

Harry took a step into the room, his wide eyes never wavering from the body in the bed. The body that was alive. _Severus_ was _alive_.

 _It was over._

Obsidian eyes blinked open as he stepped up to the bed and he broke. Letting out a strangled sob Harry threw himself onto the bed and curled up at Severus' side. The Potions Master wrapped his arms around the teen and hugged him tightly too him as Harry's body rocked with sobs.

 _It was over._

He cried himself to sleep as Severus held him. Draco retreated, closing the door behind him so they could have their privacy. The Potions Master kissed the top of his lover's head and settled down to wait, exhaustion winning and lulling him back into slumber.

 _It was over._


	2. Chapter 1

He could sense someone was in the room with himself and his young lover as they sat down in the chair in the corner. He knew Draco and Poppy had been in and out to check on them throughout the day but otherwise had left them in peace to rest. Harry had yet to move from his place at Severus' side; not like Severus would allow it at this time. It had been been a hard last twenty four hours; an even harder last nine months. Since Harry had left school at the end of his sixth year, they had only seen one another twice; though Severus had been able to make contact with Harry and his companions as they went searching for the Horcruxes.

Severus had gifted Harry with a journal the day he left Hogwarts a year ago. A journal that was linked with another that Severus possessed. They were able to write to one another in secret and had the journals fallen into the wrong hands nobody would be able read what was written. Severus had helped Harry and his friends the best he could over the months they were on the run and hunting. They hadn't actually seen one another until a month ago when Severus had shown up at Bill and Fleur Weasley's cottage to collect an injured Draco, who had escaped with Harry and his friends from the Malfoy Manor just days before.

Severus had only spent a few hours there before taking Draco back to Hogwarts with him to hide away and recover. They hadn't seen one another again until the night before when Harry and friends had sneaked into Hogwarts. Severus had played his part, as had Harry, as enemies. He had never intended to be cornered by the Dark Lord and attacked by Nagini. He absolutely did not intend for his lover to watch or to hold Severus in his arms as the older man had laid dying.

Feeling Harry shift at his side, Severus finally opened his eyes and looked around, stopping just as he found more then one other in the room with them. In the corner closest to the door sat Draco, Hermione, and Ron. All were whispering together but stopped when they noticed Severus awake and Harry's movement.

"Professor?" Hermione was the first to stand and move to the end of the bed, a shy smile on her face.

"Miss Granger." Severus' voice was hoarse but he bit back the wince as talking would apparently hurt at this time.

Suddenly Harry's head shot up and emerald green eyes bore into obsidian.

"It wasn't a dream." Harry's voice was barely a whisper. "You're really here. Really alive."

Severus, ignoring the other three teenagers all now standing at the end of the bed, ran his hand through his lover's hair. "Obviously."

Harry snorted as he reached his hand up to Severus' neck where large bandages covered most of the older man's semi-bare chest. The infirmary night shirt he wore was unbuttoned to give Madam Pomfrey better access to the wounds she was still working to close and heal.

"Why didn't you tell me you had taken anti-venom? Did you know he was going to send Nagini after you?"

Severus continued to run his hand through Harry's messy hair. "I did know for sure but I wasn't taking the chance."

"And not telling me after?"

"You would have stayed to help me if you knew I was going to survive. Draco knew to come find me and you still had a job to do."

Harry huffed but finally turned his attention to his friends, his eyes landing on Draco. "Thank you."

Draco nodded at the raven haired teen. They weren't the best of friends. Draco knew they probably never would be. Not with so many years being enemies. Of course looking at Harry and his uncle, they had pretty much been enemies as well and now they were so much more. When Draco had first learned of the pair he had been going to see Severus and ask for his help. He didn't want to be a Death Eater but his father had bullied him into it. He had gone to Severus' office only to find his uncle locked in a kiss with Harry Potter.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with the relationship of his uncle and enemy but he had watched them together throughout most of his and Harry's sixth year - finding out they had first kissed just days before their fifth year had ended. Something had changed between them that year and now Draco knew it was for the best. He had been more surprised that both Harry's Gryffindor friends seemed to know of the relationship and were okay with it as well.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat up but didn't remove himself from the bed, his hand standing on Severus' arm as he ran his other through his messy and dirty hair.

"It's the next day mate, just before lunch." Ron replied. "You've slept twenty four hours."

Just then Madam Pomfrey entered the room. "Good to see you both awake." She turned to the other teenagers in the room. "Mr. Weasley your parents are looking for you. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy if I could have a few minutes with Severus and Mr. Potter."

The three teenagers said their goodbyes before leaving. Severus had carefully sat up a little in the bed with the help of Harry, before the dark haired teen had sat back into Severus' uninjured side, both of them facing Madam Pomfrey.

"Now I did an initial diagnostics check on Harry while you both slept to make sure you didn't have any life threatening injuries that needed to be tended too and found something interesting." Madam Pomfrey pulled a chair closer and sat down, looking at both men on the bed. She had only known about their relationship since the Christmas holiday in Harry's sixth year as the teen had gotten sick and Severus stayed with him throughout. She had noticed the shift in their relationship towards one another and had believed it was a welcome sight.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he sat up a little straighter.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the couple.


End file.
